Kiss
by Haruhi Juliette-Pon
Summary: -LaviYuu- ¿por que kanda esta tan enojado? ¿lavi le ah robado algo? dios lavi... huye! XD


mi primer oneshot... mi primer laviyuu

-dialogo-

esta en pov de Lavi

dedicado a yuu hachiko... dios si te debia algo ya te lo pague al doble XD -se arrastra fuera-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-usagi- su voz sonaba siniestra a mi parecer, pero de alguna manera eso era parte de su encanto o por lo menos así era a mis ojos "encantador", sabia que mi cabeza estaba en peligro de ser desprendida de mi cuello, al igual que algunas otras extremidades, así que simplemente subí mis manos, agitándolas velozmente con nerviosismo, bueno la verdad era que aun no había dicho lo que quería decir, así que no podía morir habiendo recorrido apenas la mitad del camino…

-venga Yuu… fue un accidente- aquello era una mentira, todo eso había sido debidamente preparado,(aunque bien si había tenido un par de fallos) pero por supuesto que no iba a decirle eso a Yuu, diablos… se estaba acercando… y desenfundando a mugen… un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, ante aquel plan maestro había olvidado solo una cosa… hacer mi testamento…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-ah…-mi respiración estaba acelerada y no era para menos después de recorrer media orden esquivando todo tipo de obstáculos, pero bueno aquello había sido entretenido y bastante educativo, ademas de haber salido victorioso de todo aquello -diablos Yuu…-aquello había sido apresurado… pero sentía una gran felicidad, seguramente sonreía como "idiota", oh al menos así lo vería el…

_Flash back…_

_Había escuchado que el había regresado, te podías enterar de todo tipo de cosas si prestabas atención a lo que se decía por los pasillos o el comedor… de una forma u otra aquello me había alegrado de sobremanera, no tenia idea de lo que haría al encontrarlo pero aun así comí deprisa, y recorrí el lugar buscándole…_

_Por los pasillos, por la sala de entrenamiento, por los pasillos, por la puerta abierta hacia el arca, en la oficina de Komui, incluso en la sección científica… pero nada…_

_A esas alturas ya sospechaba donde debía estar, pero aquello era suicida… pero venga que el siempre me repetía que yo era un "conejo suicida", hay que darle honor al nombre, o por lo menos eso pensé, y así me dirigí a su habitación…_

_Fin del flash back…_

Me dieron unas ganas tremendas de reír… vaya aquello era una oleada de sensaciones bastante inesperadas, todas se referían a lo bien que me sentía en aquel momento, y a aquella sonrisa que reusaba dejar mis labios, oh ese brillo extraño en mi mirada, dios… y que decir de los suspiros… pero era mejor huir, estaba seguro que el seguía buscándome…

Estaba arrodillado en algún rincón cerca del pasillo recuperando el aliento, me levante ágilmente sacudiendo un poco mi pantalón, mire a mí alrededor, esperando el momento adecuado para salir corriendo de ahí, el pasillo estaba un poco oscuro, mire detenidamente, cuando me sentí mas seguro, emprendí una huida bastante tranquila y despreocupada…

Pero todo iba bien hasta el momento en que gire el pasillo, entonces sentí como chocaba con alguien, supuse que no era la persona de quien estaba huyendo, pues sentí un golpe en el pecho y caí de sentón al frio concreto…

-Lavi…- cuando mire a la ligera voz que me nombraba me encontré con un lindo par de ojos de un azul casi transparente

-moyashi-dije al instante en que lo vi lucia un poco sorprendido aunque al instante su rostro se transformo a una mueca de irritación…

-¿ah quien le dices moyashi baka-Lavi?-aquello era tan común como agradable, me levante al momento mientras una mano me ofrecía su apoyo

-arigato al…

-de eso nada… ¿que le hiciste a Bakanda?-me pregunto entre irritado y asustado…

-¿Yuu?-pregunte al momento

-no yo tu… baka (1)-creo que el moyashi a veces olvidaba el nombre de pila de nuestro compañero samurái

-me refería a Kanda… -dije muy alegre

-ah… no cambies el tema…-dicho esto me miro un tanto amenazante… aunque mas bien era un gesto bastante adorable viniendo de el… -¿entonces?

-no eh hecho nada… soy totalmente inocente n.n-dije mientras alzaba mis brazos -que vas a revisar- complete recibiendo una mala mirada de Allen

-venga Lavi, si nadie le ah hecho nada por que esta enviando golpes a diestra y siniestra –

Oh bien… yo sabia la respuesta… pero no iba a decírsela XD

-¿alguien toco su cabello?-pregunte entre risas

-no

-¿alguien se acabo su soba?

-no

-¿alguien le llamo katou-san?

-no

-entonces… tengan miedo… mucho miedo- y mi simple respuesta fue recibida con un ligero golpe en el estomago –venga moyashi, con ese carácter nunca conseguirás novia-y me fue asestado otro golpe

-si tu no has hecho nada… entonces supongo que solo te esta buscando para saludar…-la sonrisa en el rostro de Allen me dio escalofríos -.-U

-y no importara si le digo donde estas…-un fuerte escalofrió recorrió mi espalda

-venga moyashi… es decir Allen n.n no le harías eso a tu gran amigo Lavi ¿no?

-¡bakanda! –le abrace por la espalda cubriendo su boca

-ok, ok… lo que paso fue… que entre a su habitación y caí sobre el-omitir algunos detalles no era mentir ¿no?…

-solo eso ¬.¬-vaya que mi amigo era perspicaz

-venga sabes como es Yuu, ademas solo rompí un par de cosas ^o^ - mentí… no había roto nada… en todo caso había robado algo…

-diablos Lavi, no aprecias para nada tu vida ¿no es así?

-claro que la aprecio… le eh tomado bastante cariño lol –comente riendo

-pues mejor huye… oh empieza ah escribir tu testamento

-¿quieres que te herede algo moyashi-chan?

-pues ahora que lo dices…

-que poca confianza… ahora a correr- y así salí disparado dejando a mi amigo atrás

No había sido un acto suicida… solo había actuado si pensar demasiado… así solía actuar cuando se trataba de el…

_Flash back…_

_Caminaba por los largos y oscuros pasillos de la orden, sabia muy bien el rumbo que debía de seguir, ah decir verdad era un lugar al que solía ir, aun cuando el dueño de dicha habitación no se encontrase… disfrutaba de su ligero aroma el cual estaba impregnado en ese lugar…_

_Mientras recorría el lugar, no encontré a nadie por los pasillos, era un tanto normal últimamente no abundaban los buscadores, y los escasos exorcistas estaba bastante ocupados en sus misiones… y pues yo… estaba huyendo de los deberes que el viejo me había encargado, la verdad es que sentía una enorme necesidad de verle…_

_Al llegar a la puerta de aquella habitación un hormigueo recorrió mi cuerpo… diablos era como una colegiala enamorada…_

_-Yuu…-toque a la puerta un par de veces, entonces pensé que tal vez no estaría ahí… entonces donde estaría…_

_-¿Yuu?-le llame una vez mas e instintivamente gire la perilla… sin hacer demasiado ruido entre… y ahí estaba la persona que tanto estaba buscando, sentado en el suelo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza recargada sobre la cama… me acerque despacio sin hacer ruido, me situé a su lado y me puse de cuclillas…_

_Verdaderamente se veía tranquilo al dormir, no lucia su siempre malhumorado semblante… me acerque mas hasta tener su rostro aun mas cerca del mío…y sentí inmensos deseos… de probar sus labios… desde cuando me sentía así… hacia mucho, ni siquiera podía recordar a ciencia cierta como me había enamorado de aquel tipo tan frio y malhumorado, pero lo que si sabia es que mis sentimientos no eran recíprocos, sentí una punzada en el pecho…_

_Suspire y me acerque aun mas, sabia que nunca le tendría a mi lado así que solo quería grabar en mi mente la perfección de su rostro, su mirada profunda y amenazante, pero sobre todo quería saber cual era… el sabor de sus labios, ese seria mi mayor secreto, mi mayor tesoro…_

_Le mire, lucia tan tranquilo, iba ah hacerlo… iba a tomar sus labios…suspire de nuevo y me acerque…_

_Pero vi como movía un poco su rostro, y abría lentamente los ojos, sentí algo de temor… después de tomo como iba a explicar aquello… pero lo que no vi venir fue que me mirara directamente, sentí como perdía la fuerza, y mis piernas dejaron de responderme, iba a caer… y encima de Yuu… en un instante puse mi mano al costado de su rostro, pero ya era tarde… había caído ligeramente sobre Yuu… rosando sus labios… robándole un beso…_

_Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, que luego paso a ira, fui arrojado contra el frio suelo, y Yuu se levanto en el acto, mirándome de mala manera… lo peor venia para mi, ni siquiera había disfrutado el momento, había perdido mi oportunidad… pero aquello no era lo peor el ya había desenfundado a mugen…_

_-usagi- su voz sonaba siniestra a mi parecer, pero de alguna manera eso era parte de su encanto o por lo menos así era a mis ojos "encantador", sabia que mi cabeza estaba en peligro de ser desprendida de mi cuello, al igual que algunas otras extremidades, así que simplemente subí mis manos, agitándolas velozmente con nerviosismo, bueno la verdad era que aun no había dicho lo que quería decir, así que no podía morir habiendo recorrido apenas la mitad del camino…_

_-venga Yuu… fue un accidente- bueno parte de el lo había sido… no supe como pero me encontraba huyendo con algunos rasguños…_

_Fin del flash back…_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Me encontraba caminando tranquilo por los pasillos rumbo a la biblioteca de la orden… aquella parte de la orden era como el territorio del panda, o al menos eso pensé, pues no me tope con nadie por los pasillos, sentí que aquel seria un lugar seguro, aunque seguramente no recibiría una buena bienvenida de parte del viejo panda…

-por fin…-aquella voz… era imposible el no reconocerla… me gire despacio sudando frio, solo para encontrarme con lo que menos quería de a momento…

-Yuu-sonreí nervioso, sudando frio pensando hacia donde correr…

-que te eh dicho de llamarme así baka-usagi… parece que tendré que cortarte la lengua para que aprendas…

-venga Yuu… relájate, ya sabes Dalay…-ok debía de cerrar la boca si no quería que aquello terminara peor XD

De repente y sin darme cuanta estaba en el piso con Yuu sobre mi, apresando mis muñecas con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra tomaba despacio a mugen…

-¿tus ultimas palabras? –me miro fijamente sin desenfundar a mugen aun, pero sin aligerar la presión sobre mis muñecas…

-solo una pregunta – le conteste sosteniendo su mirada

–Yuu ¿robe tu primer beso?

Note como un ligero sonrojo tomaba sus mejillas, puede verlo por la cercanía de nuestros rostros, note como evitaba mirarme y fruncía el ceño, al momento note que la presión en mis muñecas disminuía…

Sin pensarlo, utilice toda la fuerza que pude y gire mi cuerpo para esta vez situarme sobre Yuu, al momento tome sus muñecas y las aprese sobre su cabeza, el me miro entre enojado y sorprendido, pero no le di mas tiempo… le bese, pausadamente, disfrutando de ese ligero contacto, abriéndome paso entre sus labios, puede notar como se tensaba al momento, pero no note ningún intento de detener mi preciado momento, mordí ligeramente su labio inferior, y libere sus labios a causa de la falta de aire en mis pulmones, le mire entonces con detenimiento, un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, desviaba la mirada e intentaba recuperar el aliento…

Solté entonces sus muñecas… el me miro sorprendido, simplemente no pude evitarlo, le sonreí y le solté de pronto…

-justo ahora… no me importaría morir

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(1) puesto que allen es ingles el entiende algo asi como you? tu?... si lo se que pésimo chiste pero me encanta XD

tambien queda decir que es un One-shot... no habra conti T.T gome!

Ah de alguna manera me gusto... espero le guste ah ustedes... reviews? -ojos de cachorro-


End file.
